The following description relates to broadcasting solutions for supersingular isogeny-based cryptographic protocols.
Cryptography systems are used to communicate securely over public channels. For example, some cryptography systems provide confidentiality by encrypting messages, and some cryptography systems provide authenticity through digital signatures. Some cryptography systems operate using public keys, private keys and shared secrets.